


Incentive

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Education, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Melchior won't touch him until he gets a b, Teasing, Tutoring, kill me amrite, melchior is a cute tutor, moritz is kinda stupid, shitty plot i know, to make him raise is grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: Moritz was shocked. He was at a low D right now, seeing that he barely turned in homework and failed most quizzes and tests. It seemed completely impossible for him to raise his grade quickly enough for him not to go insane from a lack of Melchior’s touch. “That’s ridiculous, Melchi. Please tell me you’re kidding!”
“I hope to see you at tutoring after school tomorrow then, Moritz. Hopefully we’ll make quick improvement!” He placed a hand on Moritz’s shoulder for a moment before smirking. “Ciao, Stiefel.”
And like that, he was in his car and gone, pulling away without as much as an ‘I love you’ or a parting kiss for the first time since freshman year. Moritz was left to walk home, defeated and disappointed with his test in hand.





	

“Hand it over.” Melchior ordered, pulling away from the kiss for the third time. He looked at his boyfriend expectantly with his fist moving to firmly plant itself in the center of Moritz’s chest.

“Melchi, stop….” Moritz whined in replied and tried to move his lips back to Melchior’s. That was before the younger of the two quickly looked away and Moritz’s mouth fell onto his prominent cheekbone. “Come on, Melchior. I just want a kiss before my mother wonders why I’m not home. Is that too much to ask?”

Melchior’s green eyes pierced through Moritz with some sort of anger. “I know Mr. Fletcher’s Geometry class had a test last week and I know you took it and I know he handed it back today so hand me the goddamn paper, Stiefel!”

After a moment’s pause, Moritz took a step back from where he stood between Melchior’s legs. He fished through his messy backpack to find the crumbled up math test in messy handwriting. He shoved it forward to Melchior, who sat contently on top of his car’s trunk. His gaze moved over the assignment, marked in big red pen and full of minuses. “Thirty-five percent? What on earth were you thinking Moritz?! I know you know this information! Why can’t you put it on a test?”

“Melchi. I’m sorry,” He whimpered a reply after hearing the disappointment in his boyfriend’s voice. But by the cold glare he was getting, he could tell that Melchior was not at all happy with his answer. “I just get so nervous when we sit down to take the tests. It’s like I forgot everything we went over.”

Melchior peered playfully at Moritz from over his circular reading glasses. “Performance anxiety, huh? You never had that before…” after a flash of a smirk, he looked back at the test. Moritz felt a tinge of regret for dating his tutor. “I know we went over this, Mo. You’re just psyching yourself out. I think you just need an incentive to not freak out over the little things.”

“I promise I’ll try harder next time….” Moritz replied in a rushed whisper before he grabbed Melchior by the collar and pulled their mouths back together. He slid between Melchior’s legs, deftly letting his hands roam his boyfriend’s chest and the small of his back. He was perfectly content with groping Melchi in the middle of a half empty parking lot and completely forgetting the dumb math test.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Melchior broke the kiss with a stern growl. In a flash, he had leapt down from his seat on the trunk and was walking around Moritz as if nothing had just happened. “Mo, I think we both know that you won’t raise your grade all by yourself. So I’m going to try and help?”

“God dammit….How?”

Melchior began to busy himself with unlocking his backseat and tossing his bag inside. “Well, I think that taking away any affection may be just the incentive you need.”

“What?!” Laughed Moritz as he rushed to Melchior’s side. Surely, the other student must have been joking. But, by the look on his face, he seemed completely serious. And he also seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Moritz’s reply to his idea. “What does that mean, Mel?”

“It means that I am not going to kiss, hug, hold hands with, or have sex with you until your grade is at least….well…. let’s say…A B.”

Moritz was shocked. He was at a low D right now, seeing that he barely turned in homework and failed most quizzes and tests. It seemed completely impossible for him to raise his grade quickly enough for him not to go insane from a lack of Melchior’s touch. “That’s ridiculous, Melchi. Please tell me you’re kidding!”

“I hope to see you at tutoring after school tomorrow then, Moritz. Hopefully we’ll make quick improvement!” He placed a hand on Moritz’s shoulder for a moment before smirking. “Ciao, Stiefel.”

And like that, he was in his car and gone, pulling away without as much as an ‘I love you’ or a parting kiss for the first time since freshman year. Moritz was left to walk home, defeated and disappointed with his test in hand.

—

Melchior’s bedroom was actually his basement with a couch, a bed, a desk, and a dresser. Moritz found himself in it many times before, nearly every weekend in fact. And he had never been inside for so long and remained untouched. But Melchior was busy picking up books, tidying his desk, putting away his pipe and fussing with his bedsheets. He did in fact notice Moritz had been standing in the doorway expectantly since he had gotten here, still in his crooked and thrown together school uniform.

“Come on in, Mo,” Melchior finally cooed after a minute of silence. “What did you work on today? Put it up on my desk and we can get to it. “

“You haven’t laid a hand on me since I got here. Do not tell me that you’re still doing that dumb no affection thing!” He approached Melchior, his hands falling to the other boy’s waist and moving to plant kisses all over the side of Melchi’s neck and face. Immediately, Melchior ducked away from his boyfriend’s fast approaching lips. 

He quickly stepped away from Moritz with a grin on his face that he was barely attempting to hide. “Sorry, Moritz. But how are your grades?”

Grumbling, Moritz shoved his backpack to the ground and dug through it for a few minutes. “Here, you piece of shit,” He muttered and handed the classwork packet he had gotten handed back that afternoon. “Look, forty out of fifty on chapter three classwork!”

When Melchior looked up from the red marked packet of papers, he saw Moritz brimming with joy. Excitement buzzed off of him like he had just saved a baby from a fire, the image of Melchior kissing him for the first time in a week. “Well, you look pretty happy with your results…”

“I am!” Moritz assured before crashing down on Melchior’s partially made bed. He playfully patted the spot beside him on top of the mattress. “So…? What do I get?”

His mind rushed with possibilities. Making out with Melchior until their minds were spinning and their necks were flourishing with hickies and their moans filled the small room and their hands were stuffed into each other’s pants just like the sleepovers they had the summer before sophomore year. Full of sweaty hands and confusion and flustered, ‘I don’t know what I’m doing but…cool, right?’

“A kiss.”

“What the fuck.”

Melchior planted himself beside Moritz with a little grin, “You can get a kiss. Ten seconds max. And no hands.”

The older boy groaned and buried his face in his hands, “Are you fucking kidding me?! I worked my ass off all week to make sure that I got an amazing fukcing grade on that!”

“….So….You don’t want that kiss?” Asked Melchior politely. His eyes sparkled with a Peter Pan-like mischief.

“No. I do, but fuck you.”

Melchior shrugged, his hand moving to knit his fingers in Moritz’s sloppy black waves. He slowly guided them together once more, a slow fire burning between the pair. “Well….Maybe if you pass the chapter three test….”

The kiss was innocent, their lips coming together in a hungry, desperate way. Even though Moritz was the one practically begging for this moment, Melchior’s lips seemed to have a fire behind them. It almost felt like they were taking their first breath of fresh air in weeks and finished much too fast for Moritz’s taste.

“Melchi, please,” he begged as soon as the younger pulled away. He let out a breathy whimper, showing how drastically the kiss affected him. Melchior knew he had would get this reaction, so he left their kiss while there was still something to be desired. And something to create some sort of incentive. “I’m falling apart. I can barely go a day without touching you. A week is hell. I haven’t slept in days. You have no clue what the fuck you’re doing to me.”

Melchior slapped away the hand that was trying to creep up his chest, “Then maybe you’ll make sure to study for the test. Now sit up,” Only now did Moritz realize he had been practically laying on top of Melchior. He quickly righted that problem. “Good. We’ll do a quick review and then I’ll give you a practice test. And if you get a hundred percent on that, I might peck your cheek.”

—

“MELCHIOR GABOR!” Moritz’s shout shook Melchior back to reality and completely pulled him out of the sonnets he had just been studying. There was the sound of his door flying open then slamming shut, followed by footsteps sprinting down the stairs for a moment. That quickly turned into Moritz loudly tumbling down the stairs until he stumbled to the ground and fell flat on his ass only a few feet from where Melchior stood.

“Moritz Stiefel?” He snickered and approached the boy on the ground, he bent at his hips and looked over his boyfriend. “I see that my mother just…let you in….”

He held up a piece of paper, holding it high above his head with pride in his eyes. “Read it and weep, Melchi.” He muttered and attempted to fix his collar and crooked school jacket. Once Melchior had picked up the test and read as Moritz continued. “Ninety-four percent. You’re welcome.”

“I’m…Amazed….” Melchior whispered in shock. His eyes looked over the test about fifty times with amazement. Moritz was vibrating with happiness. He almost looked like Melchior because of the huge smirk on his face. “You pulled it off, Mo. I’m so proud of you. And your grade in that class?”

“B plus, fucker.”

The sandy haired boy bent down, planting a content kiss on Moritz’s forehead. “Well. I’m mighty proud.”

“Is that all I fucking get? A kiss on the forehead and a ‘mighty proud’? I have a B for the first time ev-” He was cut off by Melchior dropping down on top of him. In an instant, his hips were being squeezed between Melchior’s pretty firm thighs, which were always a pleasant surprise to Moritz’s roaming hands. Their lips connected almost instantly, hungry and surprising and demanding and everything Moritz had been dreaming of for the past month. Their feverous hands begged for any part of each other to find anywhere to take hold. Tangling in hair, tugging at uniform shirts, roaming chests possessively, wrapping around each other so tightly it almost hurt.

“Patience pays off, doesn’t it?” Melchior muttered once there was a centimeter between them. Immediately, the paler of the two began to gnaw and suck at Melchior’s neck like he was trying to kiss the life out of him. “Lord…it has been a long time hasn’t i-it!” His last few words came out in a squeal as Moritz found his collarbone and bit down quickly.

When Moritz pulled away, he was flushed and his pupils were blown out of proportion. And he seemed absolutely taken with the idea of letting this continue all afternoon. “This was all your doing. Making me wait for an eternity…”

 

“You better keep that B plus up too, Mo. If not, we go RIGHT back to how we were before.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dare….” He hummed back in reply before catching Melchior’s lips back in his and feeling the planet click back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt and jsut had to do it!!! i honestly hope this was enjoyable. it was originally posted on my tumblr : @likeinlxtin. so yeah. that's a thing that i do. thank you so so much!!!


End file.
